Max Out
|overall episode number = 58 |written by = Jim Krieg |directed by = Butch Lukic |prev = All That Glitters |next = Pier Pressure }} Max Out is the sixth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot Gwen and Ben ask for Kevin's help in locating her brother, Ken. Upon tracking Ken to a small town named Santa Mira, they discover its inhabitants to all be DNAliens. After interrogating a DNAlien they are led to the Hatchery where another weather tower has been set up causing the town's dreary weather. Meanwhile, Ken is being interrogated by a DNAlien who allows a parasite, called a Xenocyte, to attach itself to Ken. Shortly after, Grandpa Max mounts a rescue and discovers Ken partially transformed into a DNAlien who incapacitates Max and calls for guards. Gwen, Kevin, and Ben finally make it into the Hatchery, sneaking in from the waterway while fighting against hordes of DNAliens. Along the way, Gwen discovers Ken nearly transformed into a DNAlien, and Ben's Omnitrix suddenly gains a life of its own. Stating that it can repair Ken's DNA, Ben does so and removes the parasite from Ken. Later the four meet up with Max, who asks the others to destroy the trucks meant to ship the Xenocytes all over the country while Max goes after the head Highbreed. Ben states that the Highbreed operation is over with the Xenocyte factory destroyed, his DNAlien troops sucked into the Null Void, and his trucks destroyed. The Highbreed states that more trucks along with a replacement for the egg machine can be there in a matter of hours. And also points out the hordes of DNAliens at his command. Left with no other option Max turns his Null Void projector into a grenade which will vaporize everything within a half-mile radius. Gwen projects a shield for herself, Ben, Kevin, and Ken. Max detonates his make-shift bomb, and the team are left in the crater that was the town and leave to finish the work that Max started. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Gwen's brother, Ken is kidnapped by the DNAliens and is almost fused with a Xenocyte. *Ben discovers the Omnitrix can repair genetic damage, thereby allowing him to restore DNAliens to normal (which will be an important factor in the team's eventual victory over the Highbreed). *Ben and the gang find Grandpa Max. *Max is transported to the Null Void, although Ben's Team believed him to be dead. Character Debuts *Ken Tennyson *Edna *Shem *Moe *Xenocytes Minor Events *This episode reveals that this episode takes place during spring break meaning that this series started about 2–3 months after Ben, Gwen and Kevin's birthdays. *Even though the DNAliens are disguised, it is revealed that they can still spit out slime. *The Omnitrix reveals that it can also repair the DNA of others that are affected, meaning it can not only splice Alien DNA into a human but vice versa as well. It is also revealed to have the ability to converse with its wearer, using a digitized version of Ben's own voice. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Ken Tennyson (first appearance) Villains *Highbreed *DNAliens **Edna (first appearance) **Shem (first appearance) **Moe (first appearance) *Xenocytes (first appearance) Aliens Used *Humungousaur *Big Chill *Jetray Quotes Trivia *As of this episode, Humungousaur's voice is no longer electronically edited to sound deeper. *Most of the DNAliens were killed in the explosion, but one survived. References Crew Statements Dwayne McDuffie Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season One Episodes Category:Highbreed Arc Category:Episodes Directed by Butch Lukic